Chapter 2 - Part 1 - Character Types
The Creation Process The Unisystem uses a “point system” to create characters. Basically, you “buy” different abilities by spending character points. The better or more powerful a characteristic is, the more “expensive” it is. Some negative features, known as Drawbacks, do not cost any points. Instead, they have a negative value - by acquiring them, you actually get more points to buy other things. Keep in mind, of course, that these Drawbacks limit or hurt your character in some way, so loading them on carelessly is not a good idea. Not everything is based on points, either. Some character elements are creativity-driven: your character’s concept (what kind of person she is) and personality, as well as her name and history. These depend wholly on your imagination. The Character Elements Characters in the Angel RPG have four basic elements. Some elements are conceptual (what kind of character is this?) while others are numerical (what are the character's actual abilities?). As you make each selection, you narrow down the character's possibilities and give him more definition. In the end, you finally have a clearly realized fictional individual who's ready to go out and start throwing his weight around. Character Element Summary 1. Type: The Character Type determines the general power level and nature of your character. 2. Attributes: Your character's natural abilities, both mental and physical. 3. Qualities and Drawbacks: The innate advantages or penalties that affect your character. 4. Skills: Your character's training and learned abilities. Character Type Character Type determines how many points you have to spend on each character component - your character-building budget, for the over-schooled types.''' '''The names and point spreads of the Angel RPG Character Types are not the same as in the Buffy RPG. Angel characters are pros - more experienced and skilled than the teenagers of Sunnydale. If you're bringing characters from both games into a crossover, cut the Heroes and White Hats some slack and give them five more Drama Points to keep them in the fight. White Hat/Primitive Screwhead White Hats are regular people who find themselves fighting the supernatural. They don't have kewl powerz or special training, but they have something special (Drama Points) that allow them to survive against insurmountable odds. Beginning Slayerettes and Watchers should use this Character Type. Other possibilities include nosy reporters who make a habit of chasing ghouls and monsters, and the proverbial teenagers driving psychedelic vans in the company of strange dogs. Att: 15, Qua: 10, Draw: up to 10, Ski: 15, Drama: 20 Investigator Investigators are above-average people with some degree of training who find themselves fighting the supernatural. They don't have superpowers, but they start the game with more Drama Points, allowing them to survive against insurmountable odds. Most of the Season One Original Cast Members Angel (other than Angel himself) were Investigators. Other possibilities include detectives who can't ignore the darkness around them, or FBI agents who believe 'they' are out there. Att: 15, Qua: 10, Draw: up to 10, Ski: 25, Drama: 20 Hero Heroes kick booty and take names. Slayers, experienced Watchers, and Initiative Commandos are Hero types; they have skills and abilities well above the norm. Outside the Slayerverse, tough cops who rarely need backup or gals who wear mystical gloves are examples of this type. Att: 20, Qua: 20, Draw: up to 10, Ski: 20, Drama: 10 Champion Champions lay down the smack. Use this Character Type to create serious action types. Demon hunters, soulful vampires, and your run-of-the-mill Groosalugg are Champion types; they have skills and abilities well above the norm. Outside the world of Angel, tough special ops soldiers who 'get the job done' are examples of this type. Att: 20, Qua: 20, Draw: up to 10, Ski: 30, Drama: 10 Experienced Hero These full-fledged cinematic heroes have amazing skills and abilities. If some of you are using later season Original Cast Buffy, the rest should use this template so their characters aren’t overshadowed. This is the Type if creating Special Forces soldiers who can fight an entire army with a knife, immortal wandering swordsmen, and bio-engineered super-soldiers from a bleak future. Lest you get cocky, however, remember that the Director will be ratcheting up the power level of the bad guys too. Att: 25, Qua: 25, Draw: up to 10, Ski: 40, Drama: 20 Veteran These are full-fledged cinematic heroes, with incredible skills and abilities. If some of you are using characters from the Original Cast in later seasons Angel, the rest should use this template so your characters aren't overshadowed. Veterans should not be used alongside Champion and Investigator characters, unless the Director wants to have a significant power gap between Cast Members. This is the Type you would use to create commandoes who take out machine gun nests with bailing wire and a knife, half-vampires who can survive in the sun, and martial artists who seem to defy gravity. Lest you get cocky with these worthies, however, remember that the Director will be ratcheting up the power level of the bad guys too. Att: 25, Qua: 25, Draw: up to 10, Ski: 45, Drama: 20 Navigation * Back To Contents * Previous Chapter * Next Chapter Category:Rules